starmadegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Building Better Ships
Docking Installation: The Image below shows the placement of a docking block in a large vessel, allowing a small shuttle to dock to and travel with the larger vessel. Use CTRL-. (the period) to alter the facing of the arrow so that it points away from the structure it is placed into/onto. To increase the size of this docking area, marked out by the green square in 'BUILD' Mode, target the docking module and press C, then select and place docking enhancer modules. Note that nothing can be built inside this green area nor can the area encompass any already existing structures. Use: Enter the ship you wish to dock with by approaching and targeting the ship core then press T. Left click the Docking Beam entry. Assign the Docking Beam a number (avoid using the number keypad, use the number keys above the qwerty keyboard). In this example we press the number 0. You will see this number appear next to the Docking Beam in the list. Left click the x to exit the interface (or press Esc twice). Press the number 0 to select the Docking Beam. Position the vessel so that you can see the docking module and aim at the center of the module. Left click the mouse to activate the docking beam. On a good hit the ship will move itself to dock and sit still assuming the docking box is large enough to encompass the vessel docking. Press R to exit the docked vessel. Be sure not to hit the mouse button or you might un-dock yourself while the 0 is selected. NOTE: The docking beam can also open doors, to do this just fire the docking beam at the door. This helps when creating a closed hanger. Faction Docking: As above through both the dock and the docking vessel must both have faction modules of the same faction installed and activated. Turrets Turrets allow you to have a weapon system, controlled by a BOBBY AI Module and capable of firing independently, attached to your vessel. Turrets can fire in many directions. In the current build the turret is not protected by your vessel's SD Shield Disperser (if any are fitted) and must be fitted with their own defensive SD Shield Disperser and power to resist attack. Pirates attack the Ship Core so a turrets Ship Core is vulnerable to attack, protect it on the turret. Start by having a ship already built. At a shop purchase: *1 Ship Core *1 Turret Docking Unit adding a Turret Docking Enhancer to the build for even larger turrets. *Computer (Weapons Computer, d1000 Missile CPU, etc.) *Weapon (Anti-Matter Cannon, d1000 Missile Array, etc.) *SD HCT xm3.4 Power modules (optional, see below) *1 BOBBY AI Module *Go into Build Mode in your main ship by pressing the SPACE bar on your keyboard. Add the Turret Docking Unit to your vessel. Exit Build Mode by pressing the SPACE bar. *Exit your ship, press R, then move a short distance away and press X to drop the new Ship Core. Name it something topical like 'turret_AMC_1'. *Enter the new Ship Core by pressing R after you get near to it. *Go into Build Mode in the turret by pressing the SPACE bar. *Place the SD HCT xm3.4 Power modules, BOBBY AI Module, computer module then weapons in your chosen configuration. NOTE: If you do not place SD HCT xm3.4 Power modules on the turret the turret will draw power from the vessel it is docked with. Also, keep the Ship Core exposed so that it can dock with the main vessel. *Exit Build Mode by pressing the SPACE bar. *Press T and assign the docking beam of the turret a number, such as 1, on the hot key bar so you can activate it. *Fly the turret near the Turret Docking Unit on your main ship then aim at the Turret Docking Unit and activate the Docking Beam by pressing the left mouse button. *You should now be 'attached' to the Turret Docking Unit on the main vessel. Press T and assign the weapons of the turret to button 1 now, erasing the docking beam assignment. NOTE: If you activate the Docking Beam again this will detach you from the Turret Docking Unit without giving you any indication it is doing so. Removing its assignment prevents accidental detachment of the turret. *Exit your turret, press R, then move near to the BOBBY AI Module of the turret and aim at it so you can press R to activate the BOBBY AI Module NOTE: Keep the BOBBY AI Module exposed so that it can be activated and de-activated. *When you press R to activate the BOBBY AI Module choose AIM AT (choose Selected Target or Any), then TYPE (choose Turret). Tick the 'Active' check box. Click the 'X' to exit the menu and press R to leave the Bobby A.I. *Re-enter your ship and go test the newly attached turret. Special Faction Note To add a Turret to a faction Vessel or Station you must first add and activate a Faction Module to the Ship Core so the turret can dock with the faction object. Artificial Gravity In some bigger ships, turning upside down can be a common issue if you need to get out of the ship. So instead of turning it around all the time to get out, you can use the Gravity Unit. This allows the user to make artificial gravity, allowing you to walk around your ship like a planet. This gravity will also rotate the player's view to face the right way up on the ship. To use the Gravity Unit , simply place one on your ship with the green arrow faceing the direction you wish the gravity to pull you. To toggle the artificial for the player, simply press "r" while faceing the gravity unit.